Try
by xRavenxRobinx
Summary: Richard Grayson (current Batman) decided to send Damian Wayne (current Robin) to the Titans Tower for him to make new friends and learn from one another. During the visit, Richard and Raven discussed about their complicated relationship, with Raven claiming she can't love and Richard insiting that she can, if she try. Based partly on the comic 'Teen Titans: Team Building'. RxR


I was reading a comic named Teen Titans: Team Building. I believe that the timeline is somewhere during the disappearance of Bruce Wayne (Batman). Anyway the current memebers in Teen Titans (in that comic) are:

_Cassandra Sandsmark_ (Cassie) - Wonder Girl (leader of the Teen Titans)

_Conner Kent _- Superboy

_Raven_

_Rose Wilson_ (daughter of Slade Wilson) - Ravager

_Garfield Logan_ - Beast Boy

_Bart Allen_ - Kid Flash

In the comic itself, Dick Grayson (Batman) send Damian (Robin) to live with the Teen Titans because he wanted him to make some friends and to obey rules. After all, Damian was raised to be an assassin and to replace Bruce Wayne. He's kinda snobbish. So I just used the part where Dick 'visited' the Teen Titans as the base for this FanFic.

* * *

**Try**

"_But just because it burns_

_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_

_You've gotta get up and try try try"_- Pink

**xoxo**

"Good. Send me to that dumb Teen Titans." Damian Wayne, the son of Bruce Wayne and Talia Al-Ghul crossed his arms and glared at the current Batman, Richard Grayson. "Go ahead. Gotham needs _me_. You will regret, Grayson."

"Look, Damian," Batman furrowed his brows, "I want you to join them because I want you to make some friends. The Teen Titans isn't what you think it is. It is a family. It is a home where friends learn from one another." He sighed, " I hope you understand that it's for your own sake."

Damian approached his room, "Yeah, yeah… I got it. Maybe sending me to the motley crew benefits you after all. Not only could you get rid of me, you could have some lovey-dovey couple time with that freak."

**xoxo**

Raven was in her room. It was not unusual of her to meditate after every fight. Being out of the world, picking up the emotional signals of the public, is taxing. Emotions may be the lifeblood of humanity. But to the dark witch, they are dangerous. They are the fuel for the growing evil inside of her—a birthright forced upon her by her father, the demon known as Trigon. She so yearn to be able to experience the emotions her teammates take for granted. Be it fear, anger, will, or hope.

Once, a boy was flooded with love. Love for her. Yet, it is something she cannot embrace. She is not allowed to feel. She is not allowed to love.

**xoxo**

"The silent alarm! Someone's breached the tower?" Bart, also known as Kid Flash, called from the hallway. Raven opened her eyes and transported herself outside of her room, joining her teammates. Despite the severity of the situations, some of her teammates still joked around while rushing off. She heard Bart's playful banters and Rose's sarcastic remarks. Cassandra, the current leader, made some assumptions of the intruder's nature.

"Sensors indicate the intruder is in the east wing," Bart announced.

"Intruder?" The Titans stopped on their tracks. A dark figure who stood in front of the gigantic glass panes turned around, "You mean _founder_."

"Hello Titans," Batman acknowledged in a cool tone and gestured to a boy who was wearing a red and black Robin suit, "This is Damian."

Damian smirked and lifted his legs to the table, "Word is you need a Robin to lead this flock. Well, I am here."

The team froze for a moment. Raven frowned, just what was Richard thinking?

Cassie turned to face Batman, "You're kidding right? This some kind of joke?"

Robin glared at her, "The only joke that I see is Beast Boy." He leaned forward with an arm propelled on the table, "And my first order of business as leader will be kicking him to the curb. We'll call him if we ever need a talking chipmunk."

Garfield growled, "You're a _child_!"

Batman stopped Garfield before he could pounce on Robin, "Gar, don't listen to him. He's got the wrong idea."

Robin stood up from his seat and turned his attention to Batman, "But you led the team as Robin. So did Drake. And I'm more accomplished than either one of you was."

Cassie reasoned, "Somehow I doubt that. Besides, fighting and leading are two very different things, Damian." Beast Boy butted in, still angry about the insults, "And you've been Robin for what? A week?" To make things even worst, Rose and Bart started to make fun of him." Oh, that made Damian angry all right. He challenged Rose into a fight.

Batman explained the whole thing. Throughout the explanation, he kept his gaze on the sorceress. The sorceress, however, tried to avoid his gaze. Her eyes darted around, never once stopped to look at him. She could feel his eyes boring through her. She desperately wanted to get out of that place.

"Okay. Fine, we'll take him in." Everyone looked unbelievably at Cassie after the explanation. Cassie ignored their looks and motioned to Batman to come with her to settle the administrative work.

The group went back to continue whatever they had been doing previously before the alarm rang. Raven was relieved to return back to the solitude of her room. She breathed out heavily. The sorceress knew Batman would approach her after the paperwork was done. She just hoped he would just go away. She did not want to face him.

Sure enough, half an hour later, Raven sensed a presence outside her room. She recognized the aura.

Richard Grayson stood outside Raven's room. He knew she had probably sensed him by now. And clearly, Raven doesn't want to see him, judging from how she had not opened the door for the last two minutes.

"Oh well, he didn't knock. I'll just pretend I didn't sense him. I was too engaged in meditating that I didn't sense anyone outside," Raven thought.

Richard knocked twice. The knocks sounded like shrilling fire alarms in her ears. She could pretend that she hadn't heard it. Wait. She was the daughter of Trigon the Terrible, for Azar's sake! She doesn't do fear. She would not allow herself to be intimidated by this mortal. She rose from her meditation position and opened the door.

"What?" she asked flatly, opening her door only enough to show half of her face.

"Uh… Can we talk?" Richard scratched the back of his neck.

"Aren't we talking now?" Richard tried to search her face, but damn, her face was like a cold rock, void of emotions.

"Shouldn't you invite me into your room?"

Raven contemplated for a moment, "The roof."

**xoxo**

Raven waited patiently for Richard while thinking of what to say to him. It didn't take him long enough to get up to the roof. She sensed him behind her, "So what is so important that you have to talk to me."

Richard looked out. His gaze fell on the famous red Sans Francisco Bridge. He looked farther. The city illuminated under those neon lights. He missed how the city looked like when night fell, it gave him a sense of tranquility. A breeze rolled in, caressing their faces, swiping their cloaks up. The air was less suffocating than in Gotham. Richard looked at Raven, "How are you lately?"

"Fine. Nothing that you should be concerned of." Raven answered. "And I could ask you the same thing."

Richard could feel the coldness in her words. "Why are you avoiding me? What is happening to _us_?"

Raven looked at him and raised a brow. "I was not avoiding you. And what is 'us'? There is no 'us' to begin with."

Richard removed his cowl, revealing the enchanting blue eyes. His eyes are blue—lively, dancing, full of emotions; eyes that can be gentle and sympathetic one moment and blazing with the next. "Not avoiding huh? You dared not look at me earlier, and I knew you sensed me, but you refused to open the door."

"I was not avoiding you. I did look at you, you just didn't catch that. And I was too deep in meditation, I didn't sense anything." Raven glared, "I've answered you so much, but you didn't seem to respond to my questions."

"You want to know why I wanted to talk to you privately?" Richard gripped her shoulders and turned her to him. "What are you doing?" the sorceress felt his soft lips caressing hers.

Raven tried to push him away. Richard pulled her even closer to him, his arms wrapped around her waist, unwilling to let her go. Raven pounded her fists on his chest. Richard brought his hand up to cup her now rosy cheek, his fingers caressing it so gently. Raven felt his breath on her skin. Oh, how she wanted to lean into his arms. Richard felt her stop pushing away, and he smiled. Raven felt him nibbling at her bottom lip. She gave in, because it just felt so right. She slid her hands up to the back of his neck and played with his hair. _I knew she couldn't resist me_; Richard smirked when she heard a soft moan escaping out from her mouth.

In the background, the lights in the city flickered dangerously, the waves splashed violently against the shore. Somewhere in the back of Raven's mind, her sanity was ordering her to stop what she was doing. _Stop… Stop. Stop!_

"STOP!" Raven opened her eyes all of a sudden and shoved Richard away with a force so large that she jerked backwards, almost tripping. Richard was bewildered. Just a second ago, it wasn't like that. Raven hurriedly glanced around, the lights stopped flickering but the waters were still churning. "Did you know what you just did?" anger flared up in her.

"What?"

She breathed out slowly, calming herself down. Richard waited patiently.

"Go back to Kori," Raven retreated into the shadows.

"What? Why?" the man took a step forward to her.

She took one step back, "I can't give you what you need, Richard."

"You know that I can't return your feelings. Go back to Kori, she still has feelings for you," the sorceress repeated.

Richard clenched his fist, "Damn it Raven, I _need_ you!" "Need and want are two very different things, Richard," the sorceress reasoned.

"You people have got to stop pushing me to another person like I'm some stupid ball. I'm tired of people telling me what to do," said a very frustrated Richard.

"I'm not pushing you to another person, Richard. It is for your own sake. It is for your best," Raven sighed. "Richard, you know, better than anyone, that I am not allowed to feel. My powers are fueled by emotions. Once I start to feel, I don't know what I'll unleash. Trigon almost took over the world once, I cannot bear to let it happen again."

Richard gritted his teeth, "You know what Raven, you are a very selfish woman." Raven was about to retort when he cut her off, "You've lived a very selfish life and you've managed to throw every important relationship away in the dumpster just because you're afraid of what you'll cause."

He continued, "Everything you ever did was all for the sake of Trigon and only Trigon. Just a while ago, you're actually kissing me, and now you're telling me to go back to Kori. What is this?"

Raven was shocked by the outburst. However, everything he said seemed legit. She looked at the concrete tiles on the floor, "I'm sorry if I've hurt you that much. I lost control of myself just now. I can't love."

"Can't or won't?" he challenged. "They are two very different things, Raven," he repeated what she had said earlier. "Raven, you _can_ love. Heck, you can feel whatever you want to, Raven, you just didn't realize it yourself. Remember when we're still a team, after every victorious fight, you'd feel joy. I could see it on your face, how you'd smile after every winning battle. When the prophecy was coming true, you were worried. Even after we defeated Trigon, you still take it on yourself because you felt guilty."

Richard reached his hand out and lifted her chin, "Just now, when we kissed, the lights only flickered. Did the entire city black-out? The waves became more violent, but did you see a tsunami approaching?"

"But who knows—" Richard stroked her cheeks gently, "You have the capability to feel. Maybe you just didn't try hard enough to feel while keeping your powers under control."

The sorceress smiled. She whispered, "Maybe I just didn't try hard enough."

Raven looked at him. She was expecting him to hug or kiss her or do something clichéd. However, nothing came. She spoke boldly, "So uh… Don't you want to kiss me?"

"You go first. I did it last time," Richard replied. Raven suddenly felt very, very shy. He spoke, "I thought we went through this just now?"

"I…" the words 'I love you' got stuck in her throat. They were too new, too scary.

Richard cupped her cheeks and smiled, "I love you too."

"And I'll never stop wanting to kiss you," he sealed his words with tenderness.

* * *

Hope y'all enjoy it.

Merry Christmas and a happy New Year.

_-_ _xRavenxRobinx_


End file.
